Song For the Lovers
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: *Not based on the song.* A very odd triangle between Aila, Dynamo, and Gate forms. Dynamo wants to break any connections of GatexAlia, yet appearently he just can't do. Or could he? Short fic with slight yaoi and maybe some bishie torture. Yay!
1. Default Chapter

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
****  
  
There was a picture Aila always had with her. Within her collection of pictures of her and her new boyfriend, this was the only picture she will always have with her.  
  
It was a picture of her with her previous boyfriend. Both of them in their research uniforms. The two looked like a perfect science duo that can take or crack down anything that got in their way. Too bad this relationship could only last in a photographic memory.   
  
And her new boyfriend was glaring at this picture (which was kept in a violet coated frame) as he sat on her desk.  
  
"You do realize that your relationship with Gate is over with..." Dynamo began, "so why do you keep this old picture around? You're with me now, not him."  
  
"I know," Aila replied as she continued on her work, "we've been so far apart from each other that we can never go back to the old days. What's left between us is that picture, so I raither keep it as a keepsake than destroy it. Now, please put that back down."  
  
"Humpt..."  
  
Aila sighed to herself, then turned back to her computer and continued her work. The hunter didn't mind her ignoring him while she processed info in navagating both commanders.  
  
Besides, he was preoccupied with that picture.  
  
Gate doesn't look bad in this one. Of couse he doesn't look bad! He always seems to shine vibrantly for such a humble scientist...with a slight attitude problems.  
  
The picture was a mockery to the silver blue hair black suited hunter. No matter how many gifts he showered Aila with or taken pictures with her, Gate shows up and manages to swoon the lovely lass off her feet. And he always thought he was the womanizer...  
  
He hated the scenitist. Such a very quiet character character. No one else, other than Aila, knows so much about genious-boy. Aila warned him about taunting Gate...but he got the infomation about that a bit too late.   
  
One minute Gate is calm, gentle, and quiet type of guy. The next minute, he becomes more ruthlessly and destructive that could even cause Commander Zero shaking in his knees. Some reploids think it was because of the "Nightmares", other say it was because he used to work for Sigma, and another say he's a freak reploid since he fused Zero's DNA data with his own.  
  
Oh yes, he had heard what the others had said about the scientist behind his back. Why? Why was such a stray beauty being treated like this? What had he done wrong? When he first forcefully managed to get Gate where he wanted him, the scientist tasted an intoxicating bittwersweet taste.   
He looked at the picture once more. These two seemed so happy together...so why aren't they together now? What happened between them and why was is Dynamo the one to claim Aila and not Gate?   
  
Without Aila noticing, Dynamo got off from the desk and walked away...taking that picture with him.  
  
Aila was his girl, no matter what and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.  
  
****   
  
I'll think I'll leave it here till next chapter.   
  
But question: Should I add Axle the Red/Spike Roseweed, Dark Dizzy/Dark Necrobat, and The Skiver/Sprial Pegasus as minor characters in this fic?  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	2. Pictures

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
If this yaoi pair offends you, then stop reading stuff like this. Got it?   
  
****  
  
The water was cold. He didn't mind it at all. He preffered taking his showers in the cold, raither hot showers. The coldness of the water falling onto his skin tended to get his mind off things, especially that encounter with a violet marverick who mistaken him as X. He taught that bucket headed moron to not mess with someone like him. It gave him a little satisfaction of getting back at Sigma, but not much.  
  
Well, his features did had a slight resemblance to the commander, except for color differences and he was slightly taller than X. At least it wasn't "him" who dared to kidnap him again...  
  
Dynamo.  
  
He hated that reploid for plently of reasons and he should. He was there all over his Aila-chan, wearing that same black battle outfit, having that same cocky attitude, and that sexy devious grin across his face; his gesture of wanting others to "play" with him.   
  
His face started to blush a shade of red as he clutched onto himself. Did he just think what he just think?!!! Why would anyone, especially him, fall for someone who used to work for Sigma and is all over his former girlfriend? The devious little bastard was making his life a living hell by taking everything he held so near.  
  
Next thing you'll know, he'll end up sleeping with that bastard!!!  
  
He gritted his teeth. He will *not* sleep with that silver blue haired black mailing bounty hunter. What happened within that factory was nothing more than a sick little joke for that jerk's entertainment.   
  
Dynamo, you don't known how much I hate you. If you weren't so true to Aila-chan, I would had shown you no mercy and ripped you into piece by piece just like I did to Vile...   
  
Gate looked up at the showerhead. The water was starting to get very cold.   
  
****  
  
"I know something you don't know," Zero said as he looked at X.  
  
The blue coated reploid looked up at this friend. Not this again. Zero will sometimes taught the commander with such information. Sometimes, the information was very useful, most of the time it was utter nonsense, which lead the duo into some trouble....  
  
But as a loyal friend, he let himself listen to what blonde red hunter had this time around. He turned to face his fellow friend.  
  
"So," X asked, "what do you have??"   
  
"Something you may find really interesting in the tabloids," Zero replied, "almost every reploid is on the buzz of this topic."  
  
"Hmmm...it sure sounds like it's really important. I wonder what's causing it." X then drank his beverage while him and Zero were walking down the hallways.  
  
"This," Zero pulled out a copy of the tabloids, giving it to X to look at, and showing him pointing at a frontpage article. It also had a picture along with it and that picture was...  
  
X spat out his beverage onto the floor as eyes widen from gazing into the picture. It was Gate and Dynamo, both in liplock on the ground with one another. This was bad, especially to those who were within the picture.  
  
It looked like the factory "inciddent", which was supposed to be kept secret betweem the four boys, had leaked out and the public got a hold of it.  
  
Uh-oh.   
  
****  
  
Hey, I told ya it was short....as in short chappies   
  
Dark Dizzy: Now can we appear in the fic, please? *squeak*   
  
Hush you!  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	3. Promises

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
Do people actually like this pairing or this fic? Do people actually read this? Do they? I mean it's different than the usual pairings you see on the net. Oh well...onward towards the fic. Maybe I should do a remake of "I'm a Coward", featuring Megaman characters. Nah...  
  
Sorry, I'm going though hell right now.   
  
And I realized I really suck in MegaMan X6...HARD.  
  
****  
  
The shower was quite refreshing. With a towel around his waist, he was going to change into his suit and cheak up the lab. Another routine day gone by. He really didn't have to go there, but he felt he was some use while in there. At least it got his mind off...  
  
Then violet eyes struck into hazel eyes. Guess who decided to make an apperance in his own quarters? He glared at him with a red face while droplets of water ran down his body.   
  
"My Gate-kun," Dynamo said as he looked at the soaked reploid, "You do have a body under that lab coat of yours and a quite attractive one, if I may add."   
  
Out of all the reploids and humans in the world who caught him out of the shower, it just had to be that cocky blue silver hair bastard to get a glimpse of him. Sometimes, Gate pondered if Aila's wires were "fixed". How can anyone stand or fall in love with this childish pervert?!!!   
  
"Do you ever knock?" was Gate's reply.  
  
"Nope. Then I wouldn't run into situations like this. Hee hee..."  
  
Gate folded his arms as he rolled his eyes back. He will not go though "that" again.  
  
"I do not wish a repeat perfomance of the last time we've encountered one another," Gate said, "so please, just tell me why you're here and perhaps I'll spare you the chance to live for another maverick attack."   
  
"You're just like a bee, Gate..." Dynamo teased as he pulled out the picture, "perhaps the reason why I'm here is because of this picture I found."  
  
He raised the picture in from of him. Hatred from those violet eye began to slowly fade away. The image recalled an rekindled some fine memories the scientist had in his entire life. There were only two people that could have this picture...  
  
And he was one of them.  
  
He looked back at Dynamo once more.   
  
"Where did you get this picture?" Gate asked.  
  
"From Aila's desk collection," Dynamo replied, "you two look so darn cute together, so why aren't you two together anyways?"   
  
"You wouldn't understand it at all."  
  
"No, tell me. I'm curious."  
  
Curious? He thought Aila already told Dynamo pratically everything about about him since those two are together. Yet the picture...  
  
He raither not recall that time. He wasn't a robot that dwindled in his past, in fact, he was getting away from it and all the stupid mistakes he made.   
  
****   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(Note: This takes place when Aila aid the Marverick Hunters in the Eurasia Crisis. Meeh.)  
  
He heard the news that his latest creations were destroyed by the rest of the members of the Reserch team, especially the only female member. She was also the one who carried out the orders of getting rid of highly advanced reploids. By doing this, she was rewarded to become an excellent nagivator for the Mavericks Hunters.  
  
But...  
  
"Gate!" Aila cried as she ran after him, "Please tell me you're not leaving this place! This can't be! This isn't happening!!!"  
  
He turned around and faced her.  
  
"Aila," Gate replied, "you don't need me any longer. You can handle things on your own for now on. I can't stay any longer in a place like this. You seen what they did to my program."   
  
"But Gate..."  
  
"Too bad those other bastards couldn't apperciate my creations. We could have been a great duo, just you and me."   
  
"But where will you head? Where will you go?!"  
  
Before he could reply, another reploid appeared to get Aila. She wanted to have a little more time to at least say farewell, but the bot dragged her off. He watched The two of them were now in seperate worlds. Perhaps this seperation will strengthen their relationship....  
  
But it didn't get any stronger; it's gotten worse instead. When the ship crashed, both of them were two entirely different people and both could never be the same again as they once were.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
****  
  
"Nee Gate-kun," Dynamo asked, "you're going to tell me about this pic or what?"  
  
"No," Gate replied, "I'm not. It's a picture and nothing more, something from the past thast can never come true."  
  
"So it's just a picture and nothing more?"  
  
"Yes." He turned around and started to head towards his dresser, then he stopped. Water dripped from his black violet hair and down towards his face.   
  
"Dyn," Gate began, "could you do me a favour?"  
  
"A favour? You do know they come with a price?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"So...what is it?"  
  
Violet eyes met with hazel once more. Strangely enough, it was the owner of the hazel eyes who blushed, raither than the owner of the violet one.   
  
"Take care of Aila-chan for me," Gate replied with a kind gesture, "please make her the happiest reploid she can ever be."  
  
Jesus! The man was tempting him. If he wasn't with her or loyal with "her", perhaps he would had forget Aila and pounced onto that fine toned soft wet...  
  
Of course if Dynamo did jump Gate in an fit of passion right here and right now, Gate will litterally kill him. More like slaughtering him in a crude display. It was something Gate picked up when he was creating the Nightmare Crisis. Dynamo was the type who wanted to stick around a bit longer than the other hunters.  
  
The bounty hunter then bowed in front of him, struggling with his perverted little thoughts that were dangling in his head. The scientist was innocent looking, yet deviously seductive.   
  
  
  
If.I.met.Aila's.boyfriend.sooner.then.I.won't.be.in.this.situation....   
  
"I will," Dynamo muttered.  
  
****  
  
Ok...there are two things I hate about X series: Lasers and Ride Chasers. Now let's go play X6.  
  
**falls flat on her face as she enters Blizzard's stage**  
  
Correction, three things I hate about the X series: Lasers, Ride Chasers, and Anti Dash Stages.  
  
-YingGirl  
  
(Cuz Clowy is busy at the moment...) 


	4. Forgiveness

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
You know, there's something I don't get while playing X6. X is gay and so is Dynamo from what I heard from others. So why isn't Dyn so willingly to give any souls to X, but he will to Zero?   
  
I don't get it. Plus, I don't like playing as Zero. He makes the game too easy.   
  
****  
  
I"Take care of Aila-chan for me," Gate replied with a kind gesture, "please make her the happiest reploid she can ever be."/I  
  
Those words were still in his head. God damn it! He was there alone with a half naked and *wet* reploid scientist. He should had just jumped him and see what other hidden beauties that scientist hid from the world, yet he did not.  
  
But those eyes...  
  
Was he loosing his touch? Just looking in those eyes had frozed him cold. What happened before the Nightmare? He heard that the Nightmare was really great DNA enchancement and was eagerly collected as many souls as he can. He didn't ponder who or what made them, it was free power! All his!!  
  
Of course the amebigious ga...er duo, X and Zero, were also collecting Nightmare souls as well. And those two had fought him and took away his precious nightmares souls. He even taunted them about knowing all about the Nightmares and Zero Nightmare.   
  
Yet, he had no fricken clue where they came from in the first place.   
  
Those violet eyes gazed upon him with hatred, yet they also seem to want longing to be with someone...  
  
He looked at the picture once again. Cute little couple of science geeks.   
  
He will sleep with those violet eyes, even if it killed him.  
  
****  
  
Dressed in his only attire, he was heading towards the headquarters' labortories. He stopped and looked around, searching for a silver blue hair bastard who was.  
  
Good. Dynamo may had listen to him...for once.  
  
As he looked around once again, he was comfronted by another person from the same field.   
  
"I knew I find you here," he said, "you never seem to change, even after your repairs."  
  
"Cain..." Gate replied.  
  
"I wonder why you don't seem to enjoy yourself like the others do. You seemed to be almost a slave to your own field..."  
  
"It gives me a purpose and besides, if I ever step out of the headquarters, a lot of reploids would gladly take their personal grude against the horrid mess I've created. So you could say I'm trapped here as a bird in a cage with no wings."  
  
"Gate, they have probably forgotten it by now. You should at least go out once and see the progress of how we're rebuilding Earth once again or please just take a break from working in the labs!!"  
  
The violet reploid then walked past the old scientist as he entered the lab. He then stopped as he stood in the doorway and looked down.  
  
"I sorry Cain," Gate muttered, "but I don't reploids aren't that forgiving to each other as humans are to one another."  
  
****  
  
Some rookie reploids were reading the tabloids. Gossiping about the tasteful picture of lonely stray scientist and the flirtatious trickster bounty hunter....  
  
Together and in liplock.   
  
"Gate and Dynamo..." one began, "I never knew."   
  
"I guess that what keeps that science geek so quiet," another replied "I wouldn't be suprised if his nights are wild."  
  
"Or maybe Dyn can be interested in a threesome!" another reploid cried, "I'll wanna be the lucky one that can manage to sleep with both of them."   
  
One rookie reploid walked past the small group. He stopped and looked at the rookies.  
  
"Hey," he asked, "instead of wasting time with that trash, why not train just in case a marverick does come attacking?"  
  
"Axl," one reploid replied, "give us a break. There hasn't been any attacks ever since the Nightmare Crisis."  
  
"Hmm...that doesn't give us any excuses to stop what we're doing. Now exuse me, I have some trainning to do."  
  
He then left the others and headed towards the training area of the headquarters.  
  
"Axl..." one of the rookies muttered, "he thinks he's a professional, but he's just like one of us. I kinda worry about him at times."  
  
****  
  
If you're wondering, Axl is the new reploid that appears in X7. *cough* Dante Impersonator *cough*   
  
Meeh.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	5. Drunken Kisses

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
  
  
Yay! I played and finished X6 on both easy mode and normal mode. I find the best weapon in that game is Yammer Option. I kinda beat up everyone with, except High Max with it. I was suprised I could beat Gate with it on Normal. Whee!  
  
But I really can't beat extreme mode. I tried. Puu...  
  
I also noticed a review, but since to some stupidity, I can't see it. So, if it's someone that likes it, I apperciate your reviews and I hope to get more like it. And if it's a stupid flamer saying yaoi is evil or I should have done an X/Zero pairing instead...seriously, just f*** off, will ya?   
  
Back to the fic, shall we?  
  
****   
  
Another day went by. Another day without any Marverick attacks. Perhaps, after the Nightmare Crisis, marvericks were petrified of such a herendious virus that they may have lost their edge.  
  
Or lost their touch, some may say.  
  
He looked down, looking at a hooded clock he was carrying in his hands. Maybe Cain was right, maybe the reploids have forgetten, maybe they can forgive him...  
  
He quickly placed the cloak on him as he head towards the security. He was going to wander out of the headquarters and see the improvements of reconstructing the earth after his horrible mistakes...  
  
He operned the enterance door and stepped out of the headquarters.  
  
****  
  
Taverns, is what the humans called it. To reploids, it was just a place for them to forget all their troubles with a mere simple drink. Hunters and Marvericks were almost in peace with each other, yet still remained enemies on the battlefield.   
  
It was a place to get drunk. It had no rules, no obligations, no orders to be followed.  
  
The planet was going into slow reconstruction, but it was getting there...  
  
The strange cloaked figure entered the tavern, violet eyes peering out from the darkness of the hood.  
  
He looked around, gazing around the place, seeing some rookies, and hopefully noticing that no else from the headquarters wasn't...  
  
Someone bumped in him before he could adjust himself to this strange setting. The hooded figure turned around, facing himself in front of a marverick. The marverick was a tall lean green figure, whom carried a sort of whip around his leg. The hooded cloaked figure was startled by this comfrontation.  
  
"Hey!" the marverick began, "Ya shouldn't stand in front of the entrance like that!"  
  
"I'm s...sorry," the hooded figure stuttered as he look at, "it's my first time being in a place like this."  
  
"I'll take your word for it, I never seen violet eyes like yours in my entire life."  
  
A faint blush was across the hooded figure's face. An arm was placed on his shoulders.   
  
"Say," the marverick began, "I'm waiting for someone, perhaps you can accompagin me while waiting for him."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"But what's with the hooded get up?"  
  
"I d...don't want anyone to know who I am."   
  
"With eyes like that, I don't think you're such a bad person." The marverick nuzzled himself next to the hooded cloaked figure, causing those violet eyes to tremble slightly. Maybe going out of the headquarters wasn't such a good idea after all....  
  
"Axle," a familiar voice called, "are you tormenting the newcomers again? That's my job."  
  
****  
  
Oh Dear God.  
  
That voice...  
  
The marverick turned around and comfirmed the fears the cloacked figure had.   
  
"Dynamo," Axle replied, "bout time you came, I was about to get bored around here till I meet him."  
  
The black suited reploid arrived. He and Axle were close allies during the Eurshia Colony Crisis, yet ever since the Nightmare phenomia took place (and perhaps finally placed Sigma out of his misery), the two returned back to their daily routines. One as a common rogue marveick who preyed on the delightful rich reploids with grand fortunes to spare while the other was a jack of all trades and a seducer to all reploids who fell for his cocky charm...  
  
Save for that violet eyed reploid scientist...  
  
Gate.  
  
Hazel eyes were staring into the mysterious violet eyes hidden underneath the hood.   
  
"Those eyes," Dynamo said, "I've seen them before...have we meet earlier?"   
  
Yes.   
  
"NO!!!" the hooded figure squeaked, "I mean...no, we never met. You may have mistaken me for someone else."   
  
"And besides," Axle replied with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around the cloaked figure's waist, "I've found this treasure first, so I should be the one to have fun with him first."  
  
WHAT?!!!   
  
The face underneath the hood flustered red after hearing that comment. This was definately wasn't a good idea after all.  
  
****  
  
Aila was finally finishing up her shift when she stumbled upon one of those tabloids. It was full of utter trash and nonsense which caused younger reploids and the rookies to be highly suspsious about one another about some vicious rumours.  
  
Before she was about to place the magazine in the trash, a picture managed to catch her eye.  
  
That "picture". You know, her ex-boyfriend having his own lips pressed upon by her new boyfriend. Well, at least Gate finally managed to get out of his isolation state.   
  
A smile was across her face. Even though it was perhaps a lie and a way to break up her relationship with Dynamo...  
  
Those two reploids did look kinda cute in that picture.  
  
****  
  
So this is what Dynamo does with his paycheck. Perhaps he should tell Signas about this double sided marverick hunter.   
  
The hooded cloacked figure was watching the black suited reploid drinking along with few other marvericks he used to world with who managed to survive both the Colony Inccident and the Nightmares.  
  
He also took a few drinks as well, but not as much as the others were. He was too interested hearing the conversation of what the marvericks thought the "Nightmare" virus was.  
  
Aliens? Oh please.   
  
The cloaked figure gave a slight chuckle. The bat marverick looked towards him.  
  
"What so funny?" the bat marverick asked him.  
  
"I just find your theories of the Nightmares quite amusing," the hooded figure replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, so where you think the Nightmares came from?"  
  
"Where do I think? Why, I'm the one who created them in the first place!"  
  
They all looked at him, staring at those violet eyes seriously. The hooded figure backed away, fearing that they may want to attack him for unleashing such a virus.  
  
Instead, he got the exact opposite.  
  
The mavericks along with Dynamo were laughing at him. The hooded figure looked in confusion, gazing at the marvericks. Obviously, the marvericks were too bloody drunk to realize it was the truth.  
  
An arm was rested on his shoulders again and the owner of that arm leaned closer to the cloacked figure.   
  
"Sure," Dynamo replied, "we believe you, violet eyes. Say, you smell nice for a stranger."  
  
Dynamo leaned closer towards him and was about to place his lips onto the stranger. The hooded cloaked figure jerked away before Dynamo could do so.  
  
"What are you doing?!!!" he cried.  
  
"Pretty violet eyes..." Dynamo muttered.  
  
With a quick move, the silver blue hair drunken reploid managed to steal a kiss on the hooded cloak figure's lips. Stunned by the actions, all he could do was sit there while the bounty hunter claimed his  
  
The hood fell down during that kiss, revealing who was underneath that disguise. The only reploid who never fell for his charm was now being kissed by him while he was drunk.   
  
The marvericks rooted with delight while watching Dynamo.  
  
*****  
  
I'll stop for now over here, the "Harry" hype is really pissing me off. I'm sorry, but I'm not going waste 30$ on some book because one of the main characters dies a pitiful death.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	6. A Short Intermission for Anthor Fanfic I...

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
****  
  
Stupid Fanfic Ideas  
  
Ok...I've been looking in various fanfics, seeing the Megaman.EXE  
  
I like the idea of how writeres are making characters from the X series into Net Navis for Megaman NT/BN/EXE. I was thinking of doing a fic like that too, with a slight twist. Here are the made up characters for this fic idea.  
  
Professor Abram Taisyuu: He works for World Three. He is in charge of creating new Viruses to take over the ACDC Town. He finally creates a virus that impresses Mr. Wily, the NIGHTMARE Virus. In fear the Wily may abuse the power of this virus, Abram created a Net Navi, Gate.EXE, a navi that isn't uneffected by the NIGHTMARE virus and has various battle chips/weapons that can combat the NIGHTMARE virus. He created Gate.EXE for his young daughter, Kisha, because she always dreamed of owning a navi and competing with others in Net battles, yet her illness had left the young 10 year old girl bed ridden.   
  
Kisha Taisyuu: A 10 year old girl with an uncurable disease. She dreams of one day owning a navi for her PET. She finally gets what she wants, then the disease takes over and she dies before she can ever use her navi. Her last words were to ask her sister, Alex, to take care of her navi for her. When Kisha sees her navi before she dies, he reminds her of a knight in shining gold armour that can never be defeated.   
  
Alexandra Taisyuu: Kisha's 20 year old sister. She also works for World Three as a delivery girl, delivering the Professor's latest viruses to members of the organization. She feels sorry that she spends most of her time delivering viruses raither than playing with her little sister. So she is especially happey when her lastest delivery is to give a net navi to her little sister.  
  
When she is about to give Kisha her own navi, Kisha becomes so excited that it results in heart failure. Angered by her sister's death, Alex goes in blind rage...quiting her job and sworing vengence on World Three for letting her sister die. She then becomes the new owner of Kisha's PET and Kisha's Net Navi, the mysterious Gate.EXE.   
  
The NIGHTMARE Virus: A virus that can enter anything from any Net battle program. Its' purpose: infect all navis and program that navi to serve under World Three. Any weapon can delete them, but they'll eventually come back for another shot in infecting the navi again. Once an navi becomes infected by this virus, it will go against its' owner. A way to save the navi is to delete it. Another way is getting that infected navi's hit by a violet orb. Gate's violets carry an anti virus program that instantly reboots a navi back to its' normal self and deleting the nightmare virus in the process.   
  
Gate.EXE: Created by Abram Taisyuu to combat the NIGHTMARE virus. Some navis think he may be dangerous because he is, in fact, a navi for World Three. Gate is a quiet navi drapped in golden armour and a white flowing cape. He doesn't want to fight, but hearing what happen to Kisha, he realizes he not only fights for the safety of the Cyber World...he fights for Kisha.   
  
His primary attacks are Energy Gates, various color orbs which unleash various bad status effects to opponents, and Energy Sword, if timed correctly, it can litterally bring an opponent's life points to 0 in one hit. His violet eyes are like cat slits and his top part of the face is darken.  
  
He and Alex do have some trouble trying to comminicate with each other during a Net Battle because Alex is fighting in blind rage, thinking every Net Battler is a member of World Three. It's only after his lost to Megaman/Rockman.EXE that him and Alex open their eyes, realizing the true danger that happening in DenTech City. Gate may not be as powerful as the other navis, but with the proper trainning and pratice, he can become a very powerful ally indeed.  
  
So why am I not writting about this fic? First of all, I never seen the show, plus my interest in Megaman series is quite new. I would like to have this story to be co-authored. So if you a big fanatic of the BattleNetwork series and would like to help me write it, email me at yinggirl@yahoo.com and we'll come out with a story that doesn't sound like it's ripping off everyone's else idea.   
  
If not, well, at least I find the idea amusing...  
  
****  
  
Sorry I couldn't write anything new for fic. The heat is driving me nuts. Don't worry, I'll come up with more yaoi crazyness tomorrow. I think I like the position of where Gate is right now in my little fic.  
  
Gate: Well, "I" DON'T!!!  
  
By the way, is anyone reading this fic??  
  
-The Clow Hattter 


	7. The AfterMath

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
Characters that Shouldn't Have Fan Clubs  
  
Chibi Usa: She's a raving spoiled hair pink hair brat who hogs air time and glomps her own father, even though she has her own boyfriend...that's TWICE AS OLDER AS HER. Can we say "eww"?   
  
Mamoru Chiba/Darian Shields: He isn't my ideal masked man, yet pratically every die hard chick fanatic of Sailor Moon must have Tuxedo Mask as their lover.  
  
Pikachu: DIE ELECTRIC RODENT! DIE!!!!!  
  
Sigma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Navi: I think everyone who played LoZ: Orcarina of Time on the N64 was really pissed off with that lightbulb with wings wannabe that was following Link all over the place and saying "Hey! Look! Listen!"  
  
Characters that Should Have Fan Clubs  
  
Gate: Sadly, this is the only bishonnon in the X series that is shunned by the others just because he appears in X6, which a lot of people and Megaman fans hate that game. It's not a bad game. Sure it had annoying things, but I loved the endings and the voices. I find the jap voices are better than dubbed voices. Even Gate fanart is rare/hard to find.   
  
Peach: She's a kinda and pretty pink princess, yet a lot of fics posted up here show her as a being a klutzy dumb blonde. Bastards.   
  
SUBBED ANIME 4-EVER!!!!  
  
Another thing, I noticed Aila's voice sounded like Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon (subbed), X's voice sounded like Lamunes from Lamune and 40 Fire (subbed), Zero's voice was from a famed voice actor who does Tiger's Eye voice in Sailor Moon (subbed) and Red Mantle's voice in Haunted Junction (subbed)....  
  
I haven't found who does Gate's voice and I think I heard his in another anime, but I forgot which one. It almost sounded like a character from Princess Mirvana, but not close.   
  
It drives me nuts not knowing a fave character's voice actor/seiyuu. Oh well, back to the fic.   
  
****  
  
The kissed stopped.  
  
Mixed emotions were running in his head. This was Aila's boyfriend, a man he wanted to see dead ever since he laid eyes on that silver hair bastard pawning his woman. He wanted to rip that pesky silver hair hunter piece by piece.  
  
Now, he couldn't get himself to stop Dynamo from kissing him in front of these marvericks in the first place!!!  
  
Face flustered a shade of red.  
  
"Say," the bat marverick purred as it looked towards him, "you're kinda cute stranger. I wonder if your plasma is just as good as your looks, violet eyes."  
  
The cloaked violet eye stranger almost back away from the bat marverick. He never knew marvericks could also be plasma drainning vampires. He would had left the table and leave this tarvern right away...  
  
If Dynamo hadn't held him back and resting his head upon his shoulders.   
  
"Relax Violet Eyes," Dynamo replied, "Dizzy won't hurt you when I'm around, but if you do provoke him in the wrong way...his love bites can turn into vicious neck fratures."   
  
"Lovely..." he muttered weakly.  
  
"You remind me of someone, violet eyes...do I..." He faced the violet eye colacked stranger with slight confusion.  
  
But there was some good news out of this, Dynamo didn't know who he was since he was! He could just get up right now and walk away from this whole mess right now! Get up and never be so humiluated like this ever again!  
  
Just get up...  
  
Aw hell.  
  
****  
  
Why did he take Cain's advice in the first place?  
  
He should had never gone to that tavern in the first place and never meet that marverick. Fortunately, all the marvericks that were hanging around them did not noticed who he is and who he actually was.  
  
Unfortunately, he had to back away from Axle's and Dizzy's advances, using Dynamo as a shield to protect him.  
  
But then again, both choices were bad. Either being a toy for some marverick's perverted pleasure or nuzzling right next to someone you truely disgust and wished he never existed.  
  
Perhaps he should had taken the first one. He wouldn't be heading towards the headquaters, dragging along a very drunken silver hair black suited reploid. He couldn't just leave Dynamo there, although, he wished he had.  
  
If Aila was blackmailed in becoming this prick's girlfriend, he swears that this silver blue hair bastard shall never bother anyone in the headquarters ever again.   
  
If someone, or Aila had seen them now...  
  
  
  
He looked around. Good, no one was around to see them. He looked down at drunken silver blue hair reploid who was resting on his shoulders. He didn't look that badly drunk, actually he looked quite cute.  
  
Face flustered red again.  
  
What the hell was he thinking?!! Just drop this guy off at his quarters and never get yourself near this mess ever again. God, how does Aila handle him?  
  
He finally reached the destination and calmly pulled off the drunken bounty hunter, placing him on the floor. He wasn't going to open the door. In fact, it would just perfect to see the silver blue hair bastard to have a taste of his own medicine. Every reploid seeing the truth behind one of our expert "hunter" in the morning.  
  
"Good night prince," he said, giving a look back at the black reploid, then turning away, and heading towards his own quarters.   
  
Finally, Gate may rest peacefully for one night.  
  
****  
  
Hee hee...I think I'll leave this to the next chapter. Ja nee.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	8. Lonlinesss Is Worse

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
So I was playing X4. People say it's the greatest Megaman X4 game for the playstation. I think otherwise.  
  
For starters, they added voices: dubbed voices. Now, dubbing can be okay. There are some anime series that work very well being dubbed such as Cowboy Bepop, but a lot of anime ends us being chopped with bad edits and horrid voice acting.   
  
Megaman X4 anime cuts scenes had fallen in the second catorgory.   
  
Ladies and gentlemen, meet "When DiC's Dubbers of Sailor Moon Try to Dubbed Megaman X". Why? Because both series now have their hero with whinny girl-like voices.  
  
They made Zero sound like some drunken blonde who can't get enough of yelling like a faggot when he jumped around like a howler monkey. I had so much headaches hearing his voice than trying to pass the entire game or fight a boss.  
  
Worser for X. I want to play the game as X. Always had in X5 and X6. His voice is so horrible that I can't play his storyline.  
  
"Time to get Serious" in a really high pitch girlish voice. Great, now I know why X is really cheerful when Zero returns in X6. They litterally made X into a whimp.  
  
Okay, now I'm very happy that the original voices were kept in X6. X may not be powerful, but at least he doesn't scream like he has a frog in his throat when he dies!!!!  
  
Geez, I wonder how this game got into the Greatest Hits. It doesn't show to be an interested game. It's a bad anime that had suffered from the worst cast in dubbed voices that can ever be created.   
  
Mee, I think I'll finish it up in this chappie or not.  
  
****  
  
Life is hard  
  
So am I  
  
You better give me something  
  
So I don't die  
  
Novicaine for the Soul...  
  
Before I sputter out  
  
Before I sputter out  
  
-Eels: "Novicaine for the Soul"  
  
****  
  
Head throbbing.   
  
He didn't recall drinking that much at the tavern. Maybe he wasn't used to consuming acheolic beverages. He just wanted to sleep away those bad memeries, maybe get rid of them. There wasn't a chance in hell he could ever be on friendly terms with that silver blue hair bastard.  
  
He pressed his access code, opening the door, and entering his quarters. As he entered, a striking familiar voice was heard.   
  
"Oh Gate-kun!" the voice cried out.   
  
He then flicked on the powerswitch, revealing a startling discovering...  
  
Dynamo was right there, all sober up as he sat on the edge of his bed, and giving a deviious grin at the drunken reploid scientist. How the hell did the bastard get in her in the first place?!   
  
"My...my acting had finally paid off," Dynamo began, "I thought you were the smarter one of the two of us."   
  
Acting? You mean the bastard was just pretending to be "drunk"? A slight twich was behind those pretty violet eyes.  
  
"What are you doing in my room, Dynamo?" Gate muttered, "I'm not in the mood to play your games."  
  
"I think I'll have the right to be in here," Dynamo replied, "unless you do wish Aila and the others thinking we're a true couple...."   
  
"Now why will they possibly think that when everyone know that we normally try to kill each other?"   
  
Dynamo replied by holding up a small capsule...a capsule that contained camera film within it.  
  
"You're threatening me with film?" Gate asked as he looked towards Dynamo, "Seriously, are you the drunken one here or is it just me?"  
  
"Not just any film..." Dynamo grinned, "Film that hold all those pretty pictures of the two of us, especially those pictures of us in the factory. Say, maybe we should do the factory thing again. You really do look cute in those chains...."   
  
"What do you want?" His violet eyes were shimmering a shade of red as he looked towards Dynamo.  
  
"Now, don't get hasty Gate-kun. I may develop these pictures and show them to the greedy public's eyes, but I raither keep them in my collection."  
  
"Collection???"  
  
****  
  
Dynamo then stood up and walked towards Gate with a grin across his face, facing the violet reploid. Hazel eyes meet with violet ones.  
  
Before Gate could even realize, the black reploid was right behind him with arms wrapped around him. He nuzzeled next to Gate.   
  
Gate's face flustered a shade of red.  
  
"You always did look good in pictures," Dynamo purred, "tell me, what your secret?"  
  
"I have nothing to hide..." Gate replied.  
  
Dynamo nuzzled closer, his hands trailing downwards, causing the scientist to blush redder. He pulled the violet reploid closer to him.   
  
"Liar..." Dynamo said.  
  
****  
  
How do Commander X and Commander Zero do it?  
  
How can two unlikely reploids managed to fall in love with each other?  
  
He had seen the two showing their affection for one another, watching them at the caferteria. He was slightly amused about seeing the best of friends and hunters to become the best of others. Sometimes, he felt kind of jealious of their actions, even though thgey were kind of foolish.  
  
And what about him?  
  
He was the only one who couldn't have any affection for someone. Why?  
  
For starters, he was the creator of the Nightmare Crisis. The horrid aftermath of his artificial virus to control all low graded reploids had caused everyone in the headquarters to back away from him, fearing him, raither than praising him. Rookies never head towards the lab when he was around.   
  
Secondly, he could never be fully repaired. Even with Aila and Douglas aid, he was a half reploid...  
  
And a half maverick.  
  
They couldn't delete the virus he receieved from fusing with Zero's DNA. Deleting the virus also ment deleting his entire program as well. He will be cured from going maverick, yet he will also be a mindless vegetable who could only sit and stare, just like a reploid who was infected by the Erasure virus.   
  
So...  
  
He buried himself in what he does best, researching scientific theories and creating new upgrade programs to help reploids, not control them.   
  
He was too deeply buried in his research that he lost his "human" half. That's why he seems so cold and ruthless to someone who even dares to befriend him.  
  
Only Dynamo seemed to be the only one who could break his guise.   
  
And he hated him.  
  
****  
  
People asked me that I should become a Deviant. I think not. My artwork isn't that great and I know it's not and I really hate showing my work to people I don't know.  
  
I used to have friends that like my work, but now they've abandon me and left me rotting in the cold. They don't even though that my birthday (July 24) is coming up and I hear not a single word from them...  
  
My parents hate me, especially my dad.  
  
I think people don't even like me fics. I'm trying my best to be liked...  
  
Guess I'm truely am alone in this world. When I see no one reviewing my stories, I delete them. I don't want to waste my time on something that people will never look at.  
  
Maybe Shiekah was right. Maybe I should put an end to all of this.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	9. And Finish It Off With A Pet Dragon

Song For the Lovers  
  
Note: Another Gate x Dynamo fluff. This time, I'll promise some yaoi action. *crosses fingers* You all know the drill. All characters in this fic are owe by CAPCOM.   
  
Plus, I need to write something or else I'll probably go raving mad seeing Chibi Usa fanwhores filling up Project CURE. Stupid little...  
  
Sorry...but depression tends to movite me, a lot. That's how I wrote I'm a Coward...my highest reviewed fic to date.   
  
I dunno if I'm a great writer for writting this small fic. I'm just sick and tired of constant seeing Zero/X fics all the time. (I like them, but enough is enough already.) I mean there are more guys in the MMX universe out there than those two.  
  
Whoo! Last chappie, people. I mean it. But first...  
  
****  
  
Small Rant: I'm Not The Only One  
  
Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who think Dynamo and Gate make a duo/team. I found some dealious artwork at megaman-central.com, especially Megaman X6 artwork. Strangely, the site is really based on Megaman Battlenetwork than the X series.  
  
Okay, so I snoopped around and found out the site is basically an place for an online community for people, normally young kids, to get in contact with other BattleNetwork fans. So why is a site based on X6 artwork is about Battlenetwork instead?  
  
I dunno. I was going to contact the user who runs the site, until the picture on the contact page caught my eye. A picture of Gate and Dynamo running forward and together. Dynamo looks like he's quite enjoying this run in the pic.  
  
MINE!!! ALL MINE I SAY!!!!!  
  
(Sorry, I go nuts when I see pretty pictures. Really pretty pictures....)  
  
Now lets hide that evil picture before Aila or some yaoi bashers try to rip my head off.  
  
-The Clow Hatter   
  
****  
  
The good news was that his head stopped throbbing.  
  
The bad news was right next to him while he woke up. Silver blue hair.  
  
He never wanted to recall the events that happened, yet when his eyes opened the next day, he saw silver blue hair, and the owner of that hair was nuzzling right next to him.  
  
Well, isn't this lovely?   
  
Not only had this bastard ruinned his entire life by stealing his former lover and posting those lovely pictures...  
  
The bastard succeeded with sleeping with everyone in the headquarters.   
  
DAMN IT!!   
  
Next thing you'll know, he'll end up sleeping with that bastard!!! And he did. Thank god he was highly intoxicated and hopefully forgot everything that happened last night...right??  
  
How the hell do Zero and X do it? Perhaps he'll never know the answer.  
  
He looked at the alarm clock at the side of the bed...SHIT!!! 10:37?!  
  
He shoved the silver blue hair reploid "off" the bed while he jumped off the bed and started to get dressed. It made a loud "thud", yet it didn't wake that silver hair bastard up one bit. Good, perhaps he can go on his duties without that cocky bounty hunter bothering him.  
  
Hope no one will expect or be suspecious why a scientist was late for one day. Commander Zero runs late pratically all the time and sometimes X as well.  
  
Never again will he ever get step out of headquarters again. He wanted to yelled at Dynamo to get out of his room, yet he didn't have or the patiance to do so. So he dashed out of his quarters when he was fully dressed. Eventually, he'll explain everything to Aila about this "inccident" as a big misunderstanding and she'll may understand...   
  
****  
  
For once, reploids were not sent flying when Gate was dashing though the hallways. Zero even managed to catch up with the scientist.   
  
"Say," Zero began, "it looks like you've woke up on the wrong side on the bed."  
  
"You wouldn't believe the truth behind it," Gate muttered, "now excuse me, I have some paperwork to attend to."  
  
"Paperwork? Oh jeez, won't you just give it a rest? Live a little."   
  
"Unlike you...I prefer doing my job and I'm already running late."  
  
"Late, huh? Spend last night partying and slept with a hot chick?"  
  
Twitch. Violet eyes were shimmering a shade of violet.  
  
"Don't you have a group of rookies to attend to?" Gate asked as he looked towards the blonde hunter.   
  
"Yeah," Zero replied, "but I can get to them later, so tell me what you did last night. Tell me everything you did last night..every single detail..."   
  
Zero was replied when Gate grabbed him and threw the hunter. Red eyes were watching him slammed against the wall. Zero slide down from the wall dowards the floor, almost as if he was hit by a roadtruck raither than a wall.  
  
Zero looked up at Gate as he held onto his arm. God, was last night so bad that Gate never wanted a repeat peformance??   
  
"That's what I did last night," Gate replied as his eyes glowed red and a crazed grin across his face, "do not mention it to anyone ever again or I will kill you."  
  
Then Gate left him, leaving Zero to nurse his own wounds. Zero should be lucky. That was the maverick half of Gate that always laid dorment in the scientist. It could had been worse.  
  
****   
  
The computer in Gate's room was turned on.  
  
Dynamo wasn't such an idiot as others may seem. He learned from Aila how to hack into anyone personal computer and he was looking in the files of Aila's previous boyfriend's computer.   
  
Perhaps the scientist did have a dirty little peverted secret after all...  
  
A password protected file caught his eye. Perhaps this is where he keeps his collection. All the other files were scientific mumbo jumbo that he couldn't understand.  
  
When he managed to crack open that file, he found Gate's dirty little secret...yet it wasn't what he wanted it to be. It was a different type of dirty...  
  
The type of dirty that clings on you and has happened in your past...leading you to become quite infamous with others.   
  
When the Nightmare Crisis happened, he was very curious about investigation and when he heard he can easily power up with gainning a lot of Nightmare Souls, he quickly went to attack every Nightmare that roamed around those area...  
  
Now, he doesn't have to do that anymore. His source of collecting Nightmares was very close to him.   
  
Gate created the Nightmare. This was music to his ears to hear his violet eyes can help him defeat X and Zero once and for all.  
  
****  
  
God, why did he do that?! And to Zero too?   
  
He bothered you and teased you about last night.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't be rough on Commander Zero. He's a jackass, but he can quickly tell Signas about this and soon enough, he'll be considered a marverick just because he managed to throw a Zero at the wall.  
  
Guess there isn't enough room in this headquarters to swing a Zero around the place.   
  
He deserved it! And besides, it felt real good to overthrow someone powerful than you.  
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
Maybe you prefered last night. Being in his arms while the marvericks were flirting you to come to bed with them. You must had really like having his arms wrapped around you as he nuzzled right next to you while he lowered his hands...  
  
  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Gate yelled as he clutched onto his head.  
  
Silence was in the lab. Those who were there looked towards the scientist. This was the first time he was late and it was the first time he blew up like that.  
  
"Are you all right, Gate?" Dr. Cain asked as he approached the reploid scientist.   
  
"I'm...fine..." Gate replied as he lowered his hands and looked towards him, "I'm fine..."  
  
"Sure about it? You don't look too well, perhaps you should give a day off. You're quite ahead of your work than the others."  
  
"No...I'm quite all right. Please..."  
  
"GATE-KUN!" that striking familiar voice he hated so much was heard throught the lab. Wasn't Dynamo supposed to knocked out from that fall?!!   
  
No. The silver blue hair idiot had just ran into the lab and ran up to him and Dr. Cain. Could this day get any worse than last night?  
  
"Nee Gate-kun," Dynamo asked, "why did you tell me this sooner?"   
  
"Tell you about what?" Gate asked.  
  
"That you were the creator of the Nightmare virus."  
  
Hell yes!  
  
The others who were in the lab were shocked about the startling claim Dynamo just blurted out. So the rumours were true. The smartest scientist in the headquarters was in charge of the Nightmare Crisis in the first place.  
  
Litterally, was Dynamo out to ruin his life by any means possible?  
  
"Now that I've got your attention..." Dynamo grinned as he placed an arm on Gate's shoulders, "how about whipping up some Nightmare creatures that hold lots of Souls?"  
  
"Why of course," Gate said as he gave a death glare that the bounty hunter.   
  
****  
  
It didn't take five minutes to get Dynamo to run out of the headquarters' laboratories as fast as he can. The bounty hunter was famed of running away from his battles and this was a battle he had to run away from....  
  
Unless he wanted to feel the wrath of a seriously pissed off reploid scientist drapped in golden battle armour and gleaming red eyes. The golden armour reploid has summoned a creature with the Nightmares that remained in the violet orbs, a Nightmare Dragon.  
  
And it was hot on the trail, destroying everything in its' path as it.   
  
Run Dynamo Run!!!  
  
"Yes, run..." Gate said, "My pretty little dragon does want to play with you..."  
  
"This is not what I had in mind!!!" Dynamo replied as he kept running.  
  
"Be glad I program this virus to seek and attack you, raither than going after everyone else in the headquarters."  
  
"Is that consider a good thing?!!!"  
  
"Of course it is. At least you'll be reprogram to be a under my control. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"  
  
"But isn't the nightmare supposed to enchance reploids?"  
  
"God, you really are a baka." The dragon then flew after Dynamo and Dynamo just kept on running.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, onlookers were watching the two reploids chasing each other once more, which were causing more havoc than a marverick attack.  
  
"And to think I was starting to miss the quarrels those two had," Douglas said.  
  
"Signas is really going to have their heads for this..." X replied while watching.   
  
"Is it for summoning a Nightmare that's programmed to attack and infect Dynamo or the destruction those two have caused in the last 5 minutes?" Zero asked.  
  
"Both. Maybe we should stop this till it gets out of hand."  
  
"Nah...I always wanted someone to finally beat up that silver blue hair jerk and now my wish will come true."  
  
"Yeah...but we better stop them before this gets out of hand."  
  
"Yeah, but let's wait for a while. I wanna know what that dragon will do."  
  
X sighed as he looked onto Zero. Sometimes, he'll never figure out his best friend out.  
  
END 


End file.
